


I Can Live with That

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Infrit, Infrit Dean Winchester, Infrit Sam Winchester, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Bonds, Warlock Lucifer, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	I Can Live with That

At first, Sam could ignore it. Little more than a tickle, Sam went about his business without worrying about a summoning some kid probably shouldn’t be doing. As smart as the kids think they are, they’re no match for a being that’s at least a few thousand years older than them.

But Sam’s been dealing with summonings more frequently now. It used to be only about one or two a century, even after Dean’s little prank about sticking the actual summoning ritual in a modern magic story. Now, though, it’s one a week, like on a schedule. And Sam eventually couldn’t ignore the pull anymore.

Whisking in and out of planes of existence was always something Sam preferred to avoid, simply on the basis that he didn’t like his particles separating and rearranging to fit in the new plane. But still he went, appearing in a mostly transparent plume of smoke. As Sam’s molecules settled, the smoke fell to whisp around his feet.

Sam blinked at the human that summoned him. The human, too busy still chanting into the bowl of whatever, had yet to notice Sam’s presence. Sam’s hazel eyes raked over the warlock. Dirty blond hair sat on a head that really could only be about eighteen or nineteen. Maybe twenty, at the most. Sam couldn’t see the human’s face, though. Sam also noted what looked like burns on the human’s hands. They seemed to be healing, but Sam felt uncomfortable at the sight.

Sam eventually took pity and cleared his throat. The warlock glanced up, and Sam saw blue eyes go wide. The warlock wrapped up the summoning; Sam had to give him points for that. Most warlocks just stopped, thinking the ritual done, but this one knew he had to finish to keep Sam there.

Sam inspected the runes that were drawn around his feet. “Not too bad,” Sam admitted. Then he saw one particular rune. He sighed in relief at the obvious mistake. “You should do a bit more homework on your Rune of Binding, but, all in all, your runes could hold an imp or a jinni.” Sam stooped down and muttered some words. The runes began disappearing. “But I still have a few thousand years on you.”

Somehow, the fact that the warlock looked smug and not worried put Sam on edge. This was the point where the humans started to fret that he’d do something to them.

But then the warlock mumbled a few quick words, and more runes appeared around Sam. The warlock kept chanting, and word after word slipped off of his tongue. Sam could feel himself constricting as bonds tried to confine him.

The door swung open. “Allons-y, Luci, dinner’s re—” The warlock stumbled, and Sam knew exactly how this spell was going to end now.

“Please, just stop now. You don’t know what you’re doing now. You knew before, I realize that, but now you have no idea,” Sam tried pleading with the warlock, now labeled as Luci. But Luci didn’t stop. He kept going on with the chant.

And then it was too late.

Runes appeared around the feet of the interrupter as the runes at Sam’s feet changed. The runes slowly began to circle around them. Sam closed his eyes, resigned. _My brother’s going to kill me._ Sam wasn’t sure where the strange thought came from, but it was true. Once Dean found out about this, Sam was screwed. Sam could only hope it didn’t come to that.

And then it was done. Sam stared at the interrupter that he was now tied to until one of them died. The infrit already knew which of them would die first.

“Gabriel, you _idiot,_ ” the warlock seethed. Even Sam winced at the icy tone. “Do you even know what you did?” Sam stepped between the two.

“I did tell you to stop,” Sam pointed out. “Sorry if you didn’t heed the warning. Besides, you knew there was a risk in raising an infrit in a family home, didn’t you?” Sam was ignored.

 _What the Hell?_ Sam heard Gabriel think. He sighed. Though Sam had already known, that had only served to confirm his fears. And once Dean found out, both Sam and this human were screwed. “Well, sorry, I just assumed you didn’t want to starve.”

“Ever heard of something called knocking?” Luci snapped.

“Is this how Dean and I fight?” Sam wondered aloud. “How did Dad not tear our heads off?” He shot looks at the two. “Shut up or I steal your vocal chords. Deal?” There must have been something in Sam’s voice, some sort of edge, because the two shut their mouths and stared at the infrit.

“Luci, who is this guy, anyway?”

 _Your bondmate, thanks to your friend Luci,_ Sam was tempted to snap, but he held his tongue. Gabriel’s eyes widened though, so Sam figured he’d forgotten to shield his thoughts. He hadn’t had to do that since the last prank war him and Dean had; it felt weird, walling his mind off from everything else. Sam quickly decided that the privacy wasn’t worth the discomfort.

“It’s the infrit Samuel,” Luci replied coolly.

“What’s a bondmate?” Gabriel asked. Luci stared at him.

“I’ll explain later. Right now, I have to go make sure my brother doesn’t gut you two,” Sam sighed. Gabriel had the feeling Sam had to keep his brother in check often. “I do,” Sam answered. He disappeared before Gabriel could ask anything else.

Sliding through the planes, Sam appeared in the building him and Dean referred to as the bunker. Dean was waiting for him, bottle of beer in hand.

“So, care to explain why you’re bonded now?” Dean asked.

“An idiot warlock thought he was better versed in dead languages. He stumbled. I got bonded to his friend or brother or something.” Sam shrugged. “They’re human, so it can’t last long. Less than a century, so …”

“Great. You know absolutely _nothing_ about the guy, and you’re attached until Death do you part.” Dean made a gesture with his hands that was inhibited by the beer bottle. “Whatever. As long as I don’t have to wear a monkey suit to the wedding.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“The human understands little of infrit and bonding. Honestly, I’m just going to hear his thoughts for less than a century and that’ll be the end of it. Just don’t … force Death’s hand, okay?”

“Why would I do that?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t confuse Gabriel with Ruby.”

Dean shrugged. “He isn’t a lying manipulative jinni bitch, is he?”

“No.”

“Then we’ll have no issue. Have fun,” Dean grinned. Sam didn’t question Dean’s mood and disappeared. Reappearing beside his human, Sam finally had a chance to check him over.

Gabriel was short, even by normal standards. Golden blond hair and shining eyes to match, Sam couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. He could already see that the smirk on Gabriel’s lips probably forever played there.

“Okay, brother is taken care of,” Sam said.

“So he’s not going to come and kill us?” Gabriel asked.

“As long as you don’t turn out to be a ‘lying manipulative jinni bitch,’ you’re fine,” Sam answered. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. _And I’ll answer your questions in private, okay? It’s not something I’d feel comfortable explaining in front of outsiders._

“Outsiders?”

 _Try thinking things, instead of speaking aloud,_ Sam said, as if Gabriel were a complete idiot. Luci glanced at the two and stood.

“I’m leaving,” he announced, already halfway out the door.

“We’re—uh …” _We’re alone now._

_I’m aware._

_So what’s a bondmate? Or an infrit? Or a jinni?_

_An infrit is pretty much an order of magical beings. Your legends of elves are loosely based on infrit. Jinni are the order below infrit. They’re like genies, but less charitable. And, before you ask, the lowest order of beings is the imp. They can manage little more than small tricks._

_You didn’t answer my first question._

_That’s because that takes longer to explain. Bondmates are … much like soulmates, but instead of being destined matches, they’re more like marriages that can’t be revoked. It’s a binding process. The thoughts are the first thing to be tied, as you can tell. Later on, if the bond is strong enough, other things can be shared, like emotions or dreams. Sometimes, bondmates are warriors that fight together, or siblings that don’t want to be separated. Occasionally, they are friends that are closer than blood. The rest of the time it’s a romantic sort of bond._ Sam shrugged. _But each bond is still different._

_So, you’re saying I’m married to you?_

_Yes._

_Forever?_

_Until you die, yes._

Gabriel’s gold eyes raked over Sam. _Eh, I can live with that._


End file.
